


Is it rain or are they tears?

by Bibbleicious



Series: Mearph's Universe [5]
Category: Mearph Universe, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Chases, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, No idea what else to tag, Pain, Rain, Self Confidence Issues, Tears, alleyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbleicious/pseuds/Bibbleicious
Summary: He just wants this whole thing to be over with. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes and internally cursing his body for deciding now was the perfect time to begin getting emotional.Now he can’t see very well either.The inevitable was upon him.
Series: Mearph's Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008732





	Is it rain or are they tears?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to somethin else i've written  
> i wonder if you can tell which one it is

Kyubey considers it quite an achievement that he has somehow managed to leave Idans side. But he also very much wishes he wasn’t away from his guardian at the current moment. 

He hears shouts and the splashing of water follows him as he runs through a series of puddles. 

It really is the worst time for it to be raining.

He already has the world's lowest stamina, he doesn’t need a higher chance of slipping and crashing into the road beneath him. 

He just couldn’t seem to lose them. 

The amount of noise he’s making trying to get away probably isn’t helping but he has no idea where he is and one of his pursuers seems to know where he is constantly. 

This must be what Siqi was trying to warn him about. 

It’s just too bad she wasn’t a little more specific about the potential tragedy that might happen to him. 

He just wants this whole thing to be over with. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes and internally cursing his body for deciding now was the perfect time to begin getting emotional. 

Now he can’t see very well either. 

The inevitable was upon him as his foot fails to gain any solid traction. 

The rain completely covers the ground and nothing dry remains. His body begins to fall forwards, and Kyubey throws his hands forward, unable to catch himself due to all his panic. 

Thankfully the adrenaline blocks out the majority of the pain from the impact. 

It doesn’t, however, stop the sound of water rising and falling back down thanks to his body disturbing it. Creating a loud booming sound amidst the quiet pitter patter of rain falling to the ground. 

He knows it’s too late for him. 

There is no way they _didn’t_ hear that. 

His fears are confirmed as the footsteps pounding on the pavement below, becomes louder as his pursuers make their way towards him. 

Fear squeezes his heart and tears flow freely down his face, adding to the water falling above him. His body quivers as panic begins to set in. His thoughts start to race, unable to focus on any particular thought of how to help get himself out of this situation. 

As the adrenaline begins to fade, the pain from the fall flares up, while his attention is focusing on everything going wrong in this current moment. 

Amongst all the panic, desperation also begins to grow, as he remembers Idan is probably looking for him. At the thought of Idan his panic begins to lower. 

If he continues to run, Idan would come save him, he has to. But he wouldn’t be able to do that if Kyubey continues to lie on the ground, crying and feeling sorry for himself. 

Steeling himself, he pushes up from the floor and starts running again.

Due to him being on the ground for so long, his pursuers have now caught up significantly more than before and his chances of escaping are even slimmer than before. 

That wouldn’t stop him from trying though.

He believes in his guardian, his only companion who has been there for him during the confusion that was his current life. 

Nothing has ever been clear to him the whole time he has been awake. Only riddles, ambiguous advice and clues that seemingly go nowhere. Memories that don’t feel like they belong to him that are quickly followed by strange emotions that never make sense for the situation. 

Throughout it all only Idan has been consistent and clear. 

He is a pillar of strength for Kyubey to lean on, to help him find his way to stand on his own once more in this strange world. 

To stay by his side through all the confusion he’s experiencing and holding his hand while he stumbles over his failures. 

_Because that’s all he ever does._

He only has one job in this forsaken realm and that is to make sure it’s not forsaken. To warn his goddesses’ people about the tragedy that is about to befall them. 

He has done nothing but _fail_ this entire time. 

Unable to show any proof that he is making _any_ sort of progress towards his role. 

Unable to show the people relying on him that he _can_ do this.

That thought frustrates him, causing more tears to spill over his cheeks, creating an endless cycle of internal torment within him. 

Now he simply feels like he is in a cage, created from his pursuers and caused by his own mind. 

His thoughts can only distract him for so long before the aching of his legs becomes too much.

Can’t distract him from the pain that is breathing, as his lungs burn, not used to running for such long periods of time. 

Determination can only get him so far before he is no longer able to keep up with the desperation for survival pulsing through his body. He needs to find somewhere to hide so he can take a breath and recover some of his strength. He’s pretty sure that he couldn’t try to hide until they left. 

They are very determined to catch him. 

He has no clue as to _why_ they want him but he guesses it’s to try and stop him from recovering his memories. 

Lucky for them his brain seems to be doing that job perfectly. 

He has been dashing through streets and alleys as best as he can but annoyingly can’t seem to get any closer to an exit, if there is one. It wouldn’t surprise him if he has been going in circles this entire time. 

His misfortune only continues as he finally hits a dead end. 

Unless he suddenly gains the ability to scale soaking walls then he isn’t getting out of this one. 

He hears snickers from behind him and exhaustion overwhelms him. Suddenly feeling very tired and becoming even more powerless than he usually is. 

Shadows sneak up behind him but he refuses to turn and face them. He doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction of seeing his crestfallen face. To acknowledge the fact that he wasn’t able to escape and was now at their mercy. 

He doesn’t want to know what they might do to him. The tears now return with a vengeance but his body couldn’t muster the strength needed to full on sob. Only small hitches of breath leave him.

Hopelessness floods him as he ponders where Idan is during this whole ordeal. 

Maybe Idan _is_ sick of how much trouble he was causing him. He wouldn’t blame him if he was. Kyubey is.

_Kyubey was nothing but a failure to everyone and everything._

Whatever is going to happen to him he deserves for his inadequacy. Maybe finally receiving punishment for his failures will push his mind into providing more answers.

_He is so desperate for any answers._

_For any sign that he is doing something right…._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 _Somebody, please give him an answer._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
